


Songbird

by SolarNexus



Series: Songbird series [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Baby Prince Sidon, Gen, Legend of zelda easter eggs, Zelda is the queen hyrule definitely needs, Zelda uses her sheik disguise for this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus
Summary: 17 years old and training to be a Knight of Hyrule, Lydia gets thrown into a journey of becoming a champion, learning from Link and Zelda what makes a soldier and strengthening friendships.And also learn how to provide courage to a Prince who loaths himself on the inside for not being born female.All while finding her own footing in a destiny that was supposed to be for the heros of old and finding out what her relation to Hyrules royal family actually means.Hylia just loves to switch the rules up, huh?
Series: Songbird series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Knight in training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get introduced to Lydia. A 17 year old who is just trying her best to become a fully fledged Knight, the queen and her son.
> 
> Lydia talks to the Prince and she contemplates being the only female training to become a Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fic? New fic.
> 
> A family link au!  
> I basically thought.   
> What would happen if Loren and Lydia were born in place of the actual heros and. 
> 
> We got this.  
> We're going in with no beta reading folks.

The training grounds were particularly busy today. New knights had surged forward during the last few months and Lydia didn't mind that. 

What she did mind was all the lewd comments that came with them. She was mute, not deaf. 

A lot of them seemed to forget that, she reckoned. The fact that today was a busy day in the training grounds meant that the Queen and the Prince would be visiting. Queen Zelda, from what Lydia had gathered from stories, was kind and interested in science. And the last known incarnation of the goddess Hylia. 

The Prince shared his love of science with his mother but, he also tended to be more cold shouldered towards people. From that, Lydia could only thinks that he was the first son to hyrule in an age. A first royal that broke tradition. 

Lydia herself was a breaker of tradition. Her father, the last known wielder of the master sword and holder of the triforce of courage, he didn't actively hate her. Far from that, he was so supportive and so caring. The fact was. 

He was more  **worried** about her. Worried about the fate she'll have. Although he still works as Zelda's personal knight, Lydia couldn't help but wonder if he'd be visiting with the queen and prince. 

"Lydia! Stop moping and come train!" one of the trainees called over to her. A soft sigh left Lydia, pushing herself off the wall and grabbed her sword and shield and headed over to start training. Well. Just until the horns signalled the royal family were here. 

But in the time the she had to train, she may as well get a few wins in. First thing she always did was observe their movement. Find a weakness. 

Lydia stepped back deflecting the attack with her shield and hooked a leg behind the rookie soldiers leg and pulled him down, pointing her sword to his neck. 

"Gee Lydia. How do you always beat me? You're either crazy strong or im more weak than i imagined" a soft giggle left Lydia and helped them up, patting them on the shoulder 

"You're definitely gonna get somewhere with your strength and talent. No doubt about that, so. Rematch?" Lydia couldn't say no. 

Sure the training may be tough and her dad trains her at home on the days off, but she knew it wasn't a waste of time. But ever since her mother….well..she didn't particularly want to think about that. The past was the past and doesn't need to be digged up at all. 

Wooden swords clashed against each other and shields barged into one another, a look of intense concentration on Lydia's face and shouldered her shield into her sparring partner's chest, causing him to fall and lose the grip on his sword and a small wince came to Lydia's face. That must've hurt. 

Lydia's ears pulsed from the heat and she moved to a bench that was in the shade, grabbed her bag and pulled her water container out, taking a few gulps from it and heard the horns announce the arrival of the Queen and the prince. 

Everyone got in line, standing straight and a small huff left Lydia. She just wanted to get this armour  **off** . It was so hot today and she was afraid she'd pass out from the heat. 

No one really ever sees the royal family. But Zelda sometimes comes by as a sheikah called Sheik to their home so she knows firsthand how kind the queen can be. 

Her  **son** on the other hand. Lydia had no idea about him. He was always in the Castle. If not sharing Zelda's love of science, he was training to inherit Hylia's powers from his mother and from the sounds of the discussions her dad and Zelda have been having, the Prince is 17 soon. 

So by that standard, the queen will be scouting the training grounds to appoint a Knight to her son. 

Zelda looked at the trainees for a few moments and Lydia could see her dad by the side of the Queen, stoic as per usual and behind the Queen, the young Prince could be seen. 

"As you are all aware, my son will be 17 soon. For the duration of this week and next, i will be here at the garrison with Link watching you all train. And as you are all very aware, Links daughter has enlisted as a trainee here. 

But just because she's related to Link does not mean she'll have the easy treatment" Zelda explained. Lydia was grateful that Zelda had said that. She got here by her own hard work and merit. And not by relation to her father. 

"you all have a fair advantage for this position. I know tensions have been high recently but i assure you, the land of hyrule will not falter" the rookies cheered, some raising their swords and others clapping. Lydia however, let a frown settle onto her face. And when the Queen allowed everyone to be dismissed for the day, Lydia was the first to get changed out of her armour, her skin being able to  **finally** breath against her simple tunic and trousers. 

One of the worst things about being the  **only** female Knight in training was that she had to change away from everyone else. She didn't mind  **that** it was just...she felt lonely on her own. And she'd rather have someone keep her company and spoke while she changed. 

But, that wouldn't be happening for a while now. Picking her satchel up and placing it over her shoulder, lydia left the changing room before feeling something heavy walk into her and heard something metallic roll onto the ground. Lydia knelt down, picked the crown up and carefully dusted it off before facing the owner of the crown and her posture stiffened. 

The Prince just ran into her. Her body just obscured the prince's line of travel. Lydia quickly went down to one knee, holding the prince's crown out with a hand, her other arm resting on her knee and her head was bowed. 

"oh- thank you.." The Prince spoke, lifting the crown from Lydia's hand and placed it back onto his head, then glanced to Lydia, "You don't have to kneel before me. Im not formal like mother is." Lydia didn't know if this was a test or not but she didn't want to tempt fate either way. So she stayed where she was. 

"please get up- this is a bit embarrassing" The Prince has mumbled out and finally, Lydia stood up.

She hadn't seen the Prince at all, only his shadow behind the Queen or behind her father but Lydia didn't expect the Prince to have such bright green eyes. They were really mesmerising. 

"im sorry to have walked into you. I don't really take notice of my surroundings all that much" The Prince gave a small laugh out, rubbing the back of his neck, "But i saw you training with the other trainee's and…you're so skilled!" Lydia jumped back slightly as the prince leaned forward, those green eyes now sparkling. 

"my 17th is soon..so im hoping you get appointed as my Knight. You're different from the others…i can't quite put my finger on it but, you have a strong soul." A warm smile came to the face of the Prince and that had caused Lydia to finally relax. The rumours about him being cold was…they were wrong. 

"I have to go, the royal scientists found some sheikah technology yesterday and I want to see what it does" The prince waved goodbye to Lydia and Lydia reciprocated the goodbye, a small sigh leaving her and began her walk to the stables to collect her horse, then back to hateno for some spare clothes.


	2. The battle for castle town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia escorts the Prince off the battlefield whilst injured in the process and the fight makes Lydia realise something big is going to happen.
> 
> Sheik makes an appearance and Lydia gets her first scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And still no beta reading.  
> I will do on the no editing hill

× There's two things Zelda always told Lydia whenever the queen visited. 

1.to keep her spirits high whatever the cost. 

2\. It was okay to cry.

Lydia didn't understand that but…she had recently felt the need to cry every day.×

* * *

The week had been just as intense in training as it was when The queen had visited. 

Lydia - instead of taking one person on, was now taking on groups. How did this happen? 

Was it because all these men didn't want to be beaten by a girl? If so then that's just the ego talking. Which she thought was pretty funny herself. 

And she  **knew** the Queen and Prince would be watching. She didn't actually know what her dad was doing. Probably training the real newbies. 

"Hyah!" Lydia swung her sword about in a circle, knocking down anyone that was too close to her and with her shield, swung it across the helmets of the oncoming trainees. 

Her shield was up blocking attacks and her sword was busy deflecting any attacks from behind her. The horn sounded, causing everyone to pause what the were doing and Lydia placed her sword and shield onto her back, a look of confusion on her face. 

"I have just got word from Link that enemy forces are invading castletown. Your training has been for this day. 

All your hard work will finally pay off. Now go. And defend hyrule!" Zelda called out. Lydia knew she was raising the moral of the trainees around her and the fact is. 

This hasn't been the first time Lydia had to take a few moblins or bokoblins on. 

There were a few camps around the Fort and it made it difficult to traverse through there safely. 

Though on the other hand, she had the experience on how to beat them. And behind Zelda, Lydia could just about see the green eyes of the Prince and she finally nodded. 

She'd protect hyrule and castle town with all that she had. 

* * *

The fact that there was such an onslaught of enemies…no one really could've prepared for that to be honest. 

Though the fatalities were at a minimum, the casualties were high. And Lydia was among the casualties. She broke off a piece of moblin horn that was jabbed into her side and she growled in annoyance. 

And the annoying thing was, the battle was  **still** going. Zelda - in the guise of sheik, was doing what she could on the battlefield, her father off in another part and Lydia herself was currently escorting the Prince away and to the safety of the Castle. 

Though the trek was harder than imagined. 

And although the Prince could look after himself, he was still too important to have hurt or even worse,  **dead.**

So that's where she was now. Fighting a moblin with her side stabbed into by a horn and the Prince hiding behind carts and boxes by the insistence of Lydia. 

Her shield was broken by that last attack which was absolutely  **brilliant** so now she had to focus and dodge the attacks on time and when she saw an opening, she ran towards the moblin, jumping up and swung her sword down. The purple blood of the moblin splattering everything and Lydia landed, stumbled but still stayed upright. 

A small grunt left Lydia, motioning for the Prince to come over and once he was, Lydia grabbed his wrist and ran into the Castle. 

"please- stop you're hurt!" Lydia slowed down into a walk, glancing back to the Prince and scanned him to see if he was hurt. 

Happy that he wasn't hurt, Lydia quickly went into a storage room where there were extra (and more stronger) shields, grabbed one and went to leave until she felt the hand of the Prince grab her arm. 

"You're bleeding. And there's a moblin horn still in your side. You can't go back out there in such pain" Lydia looked to the prince, a concerned look on his face and Lydia gently pryed her arm out of his grip, a small nod leaving her and ran back out to the battlefield. 

From what she saw. There were two more moblins in the field, a few wizzrobes backing them up and an entire army of bokoblins separating her from them. 

Lydia switched to her arrow, pulling out three bomb arrows, lined the shots up and released and a group of bokoblins flew into the air and landed in a heap. 

So bomb arrows were the way to go when dealing with the bokoblin army, lydia took note of that. And the corner of her eye, she could see Sheik run to the moblins and Lydia put her bow away and began to run through the gap she made to give sheik some backup, her sword drawn and cut down any bokoblins that got in her way. 

* * *

With the battle finally finished and the army of Ganons mobs retreating, the damage could be seen. 

A quarter of Hyrules army had perished, and half were injured. Some severely injured. 

Lydia was lucky she had non-life threatening injuries that could be dealt with. But with arrows being shot at her legs and shock arrows being shot at her thighs, she was finding it particularly hard to walk and it was only until Impa found lydia using her sword to prop her up as she limped back to the castle, did Impa yell out to Link to say lydia was found. 

Lydia didn't think she saw her father that worried and relieved all at the same time. And at that moment in time, she wanted to collapse against him and  **cry** . 

"Zelda-! I-" Impa cleared her throat. A small jump of surprise leaving the sheikah at Zelda's appearance, "I saw Loren get escorted off the field by Lydia. A moblin stabbed her side in the fight though. The Prince is perfectly fine though! He was more worried about Lydia than his own safety" 

"That's Loren. A kind heart…" Lydia - at the moment, was between consciousness as she was being carried back to the castle by her dad with Impa and Zelda talking to each other behind him. 

"Link, we've all been dealt blows today. Stay with Lydia, i think she'd appreciate it" Zelda stated and Lydia would have to thank her later. But for now, Lydia decided it was time to rest her eyes for a small while. 

Because she was  **tired** . 

* * *

After a very long sleep and a few health tonics, Lydia was up and right as rain. Although her new scars would constantly be a reminder of the battles she'd fought and have to face. Although her first step off the bed was painful, the last few jolts of the shock arrow still working on her, it wasn't pass out painful. But still painful. 

But the doctors were satisfied with her recovery and allowed her to leave. And once she was outside the infirmary, The Prince scrabbled up from where he was sitting and grinned towards Lydia….was there something she didn't know about? 

"You're safe! Uh- of course you are- Mother wants to see you at the throne room. She has something to ask of you" a confused look came to Lydia's face and followed after Loren at a small distance. 

What did Zelda want to ask? 


	3. The zora domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loren and Lydia head to the domain to begin talks about the pilot of Vah Ruta. 
> 
> Lydia becomes Sidons sitter for the duration of the talks it seems too peaceful for lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No note and no beta reading.
> 
> We die like stubborn Lynels here

×four things Lydia has noticed while being Lorens appointed knight. 

1.Loren is neither rude or cold shouldered. 

2.he loves looking at the old sheikah tech. 

3.Loren constantly wants to have lydia eat a frog.

4.There was a definite resemblance to her and her father. ×

"Lydia. I plan to go to the Zora domain to ask Princess Mipha to pilot divine beast Vah Ruta tomorrow." Loren stated as the two of them walked the garrison walls, looking down on the arachnid type machine the Loren told Lydia were called 'Guardian stalkers'. 

In Lydia's opinion. They looked like they would be able to overthrow hyrule if they were in the wrong hands. But she was willing to give these strange machines a chance. 

Lydia glanced back to Loren and a small nod left her. The zora domain is a day's ride away if they don't stop. And if they go as fast as they could. 

But with all these different towers up now, travelling would be much easier now. But she still wanted to get some tonics prepared for the journey ahead. 

"Lydia. Please know that from here on out, we'll be travelling to all four corners of Hyrule. I know you still have duties to train." Lydia shook her head and knelt down beside Loren, a soft laugh leaving him, "You decided your duty is to me now? Im honoured. 

If i can say something….I feel like mothers…she's worried about me. Im not sure whether its about Hylia's powers or not but...i fear she'll only get stricter as this goes along.." Loren held a hand to his chest, took a small breath in before turning to face Lydia

"i know. How about we go riding? Im sure storm and epona would love a short ride before our trek tomorrow. 

I plan on using the slate to get us to the tower in Lanayru and then we'll walk from there" Loren explained as the two of them now began to walk to the stables. Lydia knew what Loren was doing. 

Savouring the peaceful days. She was too. Because they **both knew** that those days were getting shorter. 

* * *

The trip to the Zora domain consisted of Loren talking for the two of them and Lydia cutting down a few monsters that wandered onto their path. By midday, they had reached the domain and were allowed entry. 

"I'll be with King Dorephan for a while so please take this time to relax. I'll come find you when im done" Loren stated and a nod came from Lydia. The two left the side of each other, Loren walking to the throne room and Lydia took this time to find Mipha and little sidon. 

And they weren't far at all! Mipha was by the waterfall right outside the domain. It looks like they she was teaching sidion to swim up it. 

"Lydia! Its such a nice surprise to see you here! I'll be down in a minute!" Mipha called down to Lydia. Sidon turned around to see Lydia and he waddled out and hugged her leg.

A small laugh left lydia, crouching down to Sidons level and pulled out a bass from her pouch to give to him. Sidon gave a small' thank you' to Lydia and ran over to his sister, the bass held to his chest tightly and a soft laugh left Mipha 

"He likes you Lydia..ah- is your father with you?" a knowing look came to Lydia's face before she gave her head a small shake. 

"Ah…maybe next time then." Lydia gave mipha's shoulder a small pat and then felt a small weight hugging itself around her leg. Lydia glanced down and a warm smile rested on her face as she saw sidon wrapped around her leg. 

Sidon was such a loveable little kid and it made Lydia's heart all warm. 

"Lydia. If i can ask, could you look after Sidon for a while? Im sure my father wants me up to speak with him and Loren." A happy nod left Lydia and Mipha gave a smile, kissing the top of Sidons head and telling him to behave, then left for the domain. 

This meant Sidon could be with his favourite person! (well, Lydia was pretty sure she was his favourite person.) and she was pretty sure Sidon would drag her **everywhere** during the time they had together. Which she wouldn't complain at. 

It was very rare for Lydia to babysit Sidon. But when she did, she savoured the moment. She often wondered how sidon would be when he grew up and wondered if he'd be just as optimistic in the future. She hoped he would be. She honestly couldn't see him anything **but** optimistic. 

Sidon grabbed her hand, a grin on his face and began tugging her up to the reservoir, to where Vah Ruta was. 

Now, Lydia hadn't seen the beast for herself but as soon as they got there, Lydia's breath left her body and she stared up at the beast in awe. Vah ruta was a **magnificent** piece of machinery. It makes her wonder how old the sheikah tribe actually **was.**

Lydia picked sidon up, placing him onto her shoulder and the two stared at the beast, a happy laugh leaving the baby fish and a calm smile on her face. A few minutes later, the whinny of a horse could be heard and Epona was seeing trotting to the domains entrance. 

Seems her father came to see how they were doing. Lydia patted sidons head and began heading down to the domains entrance, Sidon looking around in awe due to his newfound height. 

Link climbed off epona, a wave going to lydia and Lydia waved back to Link, then motioning her head to say the Prince was in a meeting with Mipha and the king. 

And seeing as her dad was at the domain, probably to see mipha, may as well drag him into her and Sidons shenanigans. Just for a while. 

* * *

With Loren and Mipha out of the meeting, the two had walked back to find Lydia in the reservoir with Sidon on her chest and Link letting a soft laugh out at the two of them. 

"L-link-! I didn't know you'd be coming" Loren jumped in surprise, eyes wide and a small cough left him, "If mother sent you please tell her im fine." 

Lydia and sidon looked to one another, a small laugh leaving the two and Lydia began swimming back go the reservoir wall. 

"Oh Lydia! I hope you had a nice break. Mipha and her father need to discuss about piloting the divine beast but..i hope he comes around" Loren looked rather dejected. It wasn't his fault though and Lydia knew he tried everything he could. 

"Oh Loren…it is not your fault at all. My father…he can be very protective of me some times. He will come round in time. And, hello Link" 

Lydia pulled herself out the water, picking sidon up and placing him down next to her and Lydia nudged her dad, motioning for him to spend time with Mipha because he obviously came here to do that. 

"Sidon, come with me. It's time for you to sleep" Mipha stated. Sidon let a small pout rest on his face (so cute!) Before giving Lydia's leg one last hug and waddled over to Mipha.. 

Loren then turned to Lydia, a tired smile on his face. "Let's book in our rooms at the inn. Apparently the sea beds are very comfortable" Lydia really couldn't say no to that. 

Because as much as she enjoyed spending time with sidon, she was just as tired as the Prince was. 


	4. Heat is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lydia silently curses her body for not liking the heat and Lydia has an idea on how to sneak Loren into gerudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter is @Solarnexus_!
> 
> Please follow me im very lonely there ;^;

×She and Link never said a word to each other. Or to anyone actually but there's two things she always noticed about her father. 

1.He was observant of his surroundings. No matter where he went. 

2.quick thinking and taking action quickly can save the lives of many.×

* * *

The stay at the Domain was peaceful. More talks on Mipha piloting the divine beast were held and Lydia took this time to scout the path to the domain out. 

Climbing a rocky outcrop, lydia poked her head over the edge and a frown rested on her face. 

This was worrying. A small group of lizalfo's directly on the path. And electric too…switching to her bow, Lydia docked three ice arrows, lined the arrows up to the lizalfo's heads and struck, all three arrows hitting their targets. 

The lizalfos were frozen and Lydia walked over to them, a claymore in her hands and easily knocked them into the water below. 

There weren't this many on the way to the domain a few days ago…She'll need to report this to Loren when he's free. But for now, she'd Traverse her way back to the domain as quickly, but quietly as she possibly could. 

If there were more monsters popping up by the day then they had to get a move on with the talks here and head to death mountain to speak to Daruk. And maybe, ask Zelda to head to the rito. 

* * *

"More monsters hm? Well…i suppose we'll have to hurry our talks up here then…" Loren murmured out, "i guess we'll have to go to gerudo next" Lydia looked over to Loren, a small cough leaving her. 

"oh- yes i guess you're right Lydia…but im sure they'd see me if it was for a formal meeting. Right? Urbosa wouldn't refuse me entry…would she?" Lydia gave a raised brow to Loren and the Prince sighed, poking at his wildberry crepes

"No no you're right…she probably would for a formal visit..but that's about all.." a frustrated sigh left Loren and sat back in his seat. 

Lydia could see his frustrations and..she did feel sorry for him. 

Lydia stood up, a confused look on Lorens face as he watched her head over to her satchel and pulled a hair band out, chucking it over to loren. 

"A hair band? How's that gonna get me into gerudo town?" the only time Lydia needed words. And they fail to reach her throat. 

And then. Lydia had a mischievous look in her eyes and a small gulp left Loren. 

* * *

"Lydia, Loren! You're back early" Zelda exclaimed, although happy to see them both she was a bit concerned, "has something happened?" 

"There's more monsters coming up daily..Lydia has said we should hurry with the talks." Loren explained and a concerned frown replaced Zelda's smile

"I see...please, don't let me stop you" a small nod left Lydia, then dragged Loren away and to the right. 

The perks of being an appointed Knight is that you have your own room right in the castle. Lydia pushed loren into her room and shut the door. 

Then went to her wardrobe and pulled out two dresses. Loren stared at her like she was absolutely crazy and back away. 

"Lydia! Lydia **_no_**! I'm not wearing a dress!" Lydia held her arms down, a small huff leaving her. And when Loren thought Lydia had stood down, She threw the dresses onto her bed and dived onto Loren, a scream leaving the prince. 

* * *

Lydia thought she did a fantastic job picking out a dress for the prince. It was breathable but apparently, loren didn't like it. 

So she went for one of Zelda's outfits. And then just made Loren far more feminine. 

"....Im not sure i can pull this off Lydia. They'll know and **_Urbosa knows im not a female!_** " a small shrug left Lydia and patted Lorens shoulder. 

"Im gonna be a laughing stock" Loren grumbled out as the two of them exited Lydia's room - which now **_more or less, looked like a bombsite._**

Lydia glanced back to her room, then shrugged. She can clean it up later. For now, they travel to gerudo! 

* * *

It was halfway to gerudo town when the two of them had gotten ambushed by monsters. A small tch left Lydia, jumping from epona and pulled her bow out, shooting a group of moblins in mid air before landing and climbed back onto epona, scanning the area and motioning for Loren to retreat back to the castle 

"Lydia it's a days ride!" she knew. She just didn't want to get into a fight that she couldn't handle at this moment in time. Grabbing the reigns of Lorens horse, She spurred epona on back to the castle and behind her, could hear the soft grumbles of Loren. 

* * *

"So if we can't get to Gerudo at the current moment. The only place closer to us is…Death mountain." Loren figured, a map now in his hands as the duo continued to ride late into the night.

They had passed by Hyrule castle a few hours ago and lydia was currently rummaging about in her satchel for some food to give to loren. 

Out of **_everything_** that she brought, she didn't think to stock up on food. And…they **_were_** by the river. 

Lydia slowed epona down to a stop and climbed off her. Quickly collecting a few twigs and sticks to make into a fire and hit a piece of flint against her sword to light the sticks up. 

"Are we stopping here for tonight?" Loren asked, slowly climbing off storm and stiffly walked over to where the fire was and sat down in front of it. A small giggle left Lydia as she walked to the River, pulling her bow out and docked an arrow against the string, pulled back and struck at a fish that she had locked onto. 

She did it two more times, collected the fish and pulled out her knife to gut them, washing them by the river to get the insides clean. Once that was done, she found some sturdy enough sticks and slid the fish onto them before roasting them over the fire. 

"...You know a lot about living out in the wild don't you?" Loren asked. Watching Lydia move about with just as much efficiency as she did when she was fighting, "Im the crown Prince of hyrule but…i know nothing about our land.." a small sigh left Loren and Lydia sat beside him, watching the fish cook. 

"if you weren't tied to a destiny, what would you do? I'd love to travel all hyrule. Hi and lo. To find all our secrets and solve our greatest mysteries." lydia listened, a small nod leaving from her as she poked a fish with her knife and when she was deemed they were ready, Lydia pulled two off the sticks and went to hand one to Loren. 

But the soft snores told her that he was sleeping. Lydia set the fish down, standing to get his pack and carefully slid it under his head, then went to go find more fuel for the fire. 

Perhaps he'll be in a better mood tomorrow morning. Well, She hoped so. But for now, Lydia set her sword beside her and bit into her fish and glanced up to the starry sky and replayed what Loren said in her head. 

_"If you weren't tied to a destiny, what would you do?"_ Lydia…well, she didn't know. She held a hand out in front of her, a small frown coming to her face. She gathered, if she didn't have a destiny, she'd stay in hateno, probably be a farm hand or travel hyrule..traveling hyrule seemed nice actually…she heard there was a village called lurelin village. Right by the sea. 

She reckoned she'd like it there. Lydia glanced to her hand and sighed, then let it fall onto her stomach. If things were different. Then…maybe she'd get to live her life how she wanted. 

But this wasn't her choice. She was just a part in Hylia's plan. 

* * *

Lydia was up early the next morning, packing everything away and carefully wrapping the two remaining fish in korok leaves and stashing them into her pack that was on Epona. Carefully shook Loren awake, and climbed onto Epona. 

"Onto death mountain." A nod left Lydia, spurring Epona on and they headed to death mountain, just as the sun fully rose in the sky


	5. Collecting the master sword and going to Gerudo town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia dreads taking the master sword from korok forest and the duo attempt to sneak Loren into Gerudo town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked up and posted Chapter 6 first so
> 
> DOUBLE UPDATE

×There's three things Lydia has learnt about herself. 

1.she is observant and quick thinking. 

2.She enjoys Lorens company 

3.she doesn't want to fulfil her destiny. At all. ×

* * *

The duo had arrived at Goron City at mid-day. Lydia had given Loren a heat tonic and they both ventured into the city. Because goron city was right on the side of death mountain, they had to leave the horses at the nearby stable. 

Loren had changed into a short sleeved tunic to expel any warm air and Lydia, although **dying from the heat** (even with the fireproof tonic in effect) was still wearing her chainmail. 

"Lydia please take your armour off its very hot up here even with our tonic in effect" Lydia glanced to the side of her before continuing up to goron city, a small sigh leaving Loren before following after her. He was sure she'll push herself too far and collapse in a melting heat at some point. 

And yes, Lydia has to admit she should've taken her armour off because her ears are pulsing from how **hot** she is, but she can take it. She hoped. 

A few more minutes later, they finally arrived at Goron city and Lydia's stomach rumbled. "Go and take a break from duty. I'll go and find Daruk" 

Lydia nodded, kneeling down for a second before walking off and followed her nose to a food hut and her eyes sparkled

"Hi brother! How can i help?" Lydia took her entire bag of rupees out and slammed it onto the table in front of her, an eager grin on her face. 

She just found food heaven and she wasn't leaving this area for a while….until Loren dragged her away that is. 

* * *

When Loren had finished speaking with Daruk, he had found Lydia laying across the table, a content smile on her face and a red flush tinting her cheeks. 

"Lydia did you spend all your rupees on food?" Loren asked, placing his hands on his hips and leaned forward to inspect whether Lydia was conscious or not. 

Once he got a response from her, he let a satisfied nod out and began talking. 

"I believe we'll have better luck recruiting the champions if we go to the korok forest to retrieve the sword that seals the darkness. Daruk is thinking about it at this moment in time." Lydia lifted her head up to look at Loren, then waited for him to Continue

"the forest isn't far from here. Do you think you'll be able to move?" an amused chuckle left the Prince and Lydia pushed herself up and walked over to where Loren was. 

Time to collect the sword then…

* * *

Lydia had been…unusually quiet. Loren knew she was a mute but, as they neared the forest, he noticed her demeanour get more and more quiet until she was just in auto pilot. 

A frown came to Lorens face but, decided against saying anything. It may just be the effects of the forest. 

At the entrance, they tethered the horses up and began the trek into the korok forest where, they came across a moving…tree?

 **Well**. Lydia thought it was a tree. 

"Hi! Are you lost?" Lydia jumped back, tripping on her own feet and fell onto her backside. A small snicker had left Loren before quickly clearing his throat. 

"Yes. Im afraid we are, we're looking for the korok forest" Loren explained and the strange not tree shaked its maracas. 

"Oh i can show you! Though, theres a few monsters in the way…if you clear them i can show you to the forest!" 

"well! That's a good deal!" Loren exclaimed. Lydia finally got up and brushed her slacks down before they were following the being named 'Hestu'. 

Fortunately, there weren't many monsters here at all and getting to korok forest was a breeze and the atmosphere was a drastic change than what it was in the lost wood. It was warm, inviting…and Lydia felt at ease here.

And then she saw the sword that seals the darkness. And her smile faded. Right. They came for the sword. 

Loren stayed where he was, an encouraging smile being sent to Lydia and she stepped forward towards the sword. No she couldn't do this. 

Why was she **doing this**? This was absolutely stupid. But yet, the alluring comfort of the sword…it compelled her to place her hands on the hilt. 

As soon as she did that, a gasp left her, her heart heavy in her ears and began to pull the sword from its pedestal, pushing her heartbeat away and quieting her mind, her eyes focusing on the sword and only the sword.

Her hands lost her grip slightly, the sword slipping down but Lydia tightened her grip and a cry was ripped from her throat as she pulled the last part of the sword out and pointed it up to the sky, as if threatening any oncoming darkness to dare try. 

Loren rushed over to Lydia, hands placed on Lydia's arm and shoulder to keep her upright. 

"Lydia are you okay?" a nod left Lydia pushing away from Loren and looked at the sword in her hand. 

The sword chose her after all…she hoped that it didn't but her wishes weren't listened to, as always. But, she worried that she released a countdown for Loren to unlock his powers. But. They had the sword. 

That's all that mattered. 

Lydia strapped the sword to her back, re-tied her hair and began leaving the forest, Loren quick at her heels 

"Lydia don't you want to stay? We still have time" lydia shook her head and continued to walk back to the forest's entrance. As soon as Lydia set foot outside the forest and over to Epona, she felt more relaxed. More calmer. 

"You really want to leave the forest? Okay then...i guess we go to gerudo?" a small nod left Lydia and a small grumble left the Prince and an amused snort left her. 

She forgot about their elaborate plan to sneak him into gerudo. If this does or doesn't work, she'd get a good laugh. 

* * *

The two finally arrived at gerudo after two days of travel and they were currently near the outskirts of gerudo town. 

And Lydia, reluctantly, had to lose her armour so epona was looking after that for her. And once they arrived at the entrance, Loren spoke. 

"hi, we're here to see Chief urbosa" Lydia had to choke a laugh down at hearing Lorens attempt at a female voice. And she was sure he was trying to mimic Zelda's. 

"No voe."

"C'mon! Please? It's me! Prince Loren of Hyrule? Zelda's son?" 

"Sorry Prince. No voe."

"Hylia be damned" Loren grumbled out, crossing his arms in the process. A small snicker left Lydia before she doubled over in silent laughter and Loren glared at her. 

"Lydia you **knew** this wouldn't work!" the gerudo guards looked to each other, soft laughs leaving from them and one turned to Loren. 

"We'll let her know the Prince is here on **official** business" 

"ah- thank you. We'll wait at the bazaar." Loren stated, bowing his head in thanks and proceeded to walk to the bazaar, a giggling Lydia following behind. 

Now, that had **definitely** cheered the Knight up to no avail. During the walk, Lydia pulled her canteen out, taking a mouthful of water from it before tipping the rest over her. 

She **really** didn't do well in the heat at all. Luckily, they entered the bazaar a minute later. Lydia took the sword of, pushed it into Lorens hands and walked into the lake to cool off. 

"Lydia-!! Oh- were you over heating?" a small blink left Loren as he watched Lydia finally walk out the lake a few minutes later, a content look on her face and sat in the shadow of a palm tree, Loren doing the same. 

"You'll love Urbosa. She's really kind and stubborn when she has to be. Im sure she'd like to meet you too." Lydia leaned back against the tree, hands interlocked behind her head and shut her eyes as she listened to Loren talk enough for the both of them. 

"...you didn't seem happy to have the Master sword...but it may have been the atmosphere of the forest, it was rather scary..but we have the sword now! And we're one step closer to having everything we need to stop the calamity from destroying hyrule" Lydia hoped so..she didn't exactly want to fail everyone who's pinned their hopes on her succeeding. 

That was a horrible thought actually. 

"Prince Loren! It's a surprise to see you here. And I see you have a friend. 

Come, lets talk inside the city walls" Lydia cracked an eye open and she was met with the muscle and defined body of Chief Urbosa of the gerudo tribe. 

And Lydia just **had** to spar against her. 


	6. The royal princess of hyrule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia spends the day with shiek and Zelda finally tells lydia about her relation to Hyrules royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the chapter that's gonna stick in Lydia's mind for a while.
> 
> A bombshell of information such as this takes a while to work through.
> 
> And also small hint of zelink.
> 
> Have fun reading!

×During the peaceful times, Zelda always told Lydia four things

1.never blame yourself for something you won't be able to control

2.you won't ever be alone

3.its okay to not know what you're doing 

4.you're still a child. Make memories and have fun.×

* * *

The next few weeks were peaceful. Loren had gone to the rito village with her father and Lydia was back at Hyrule castle by Zelda's side. And, although zelda knew Lydia was capable of protecting Loren, she wanted to teach Lydia on not becoming **too** reckless. 

"Lydia, i rarely speak to you but if you're anything like your father, i know how reckless you can be." Lydia kept staring straight at the guardians, not daring to look at Zelda. 

"And, i want to teach you that throwing yourself into your work won't do anything for you or Loren. He's told me the times you refused to take a break when it got too hot." That little-

"though your father is very much the same. I suppose the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" a soft laugh left her and placed a hand on Lydia's shoulder. There was something else Zelda had wanted to say but there hadn't been a good time. 

Well, it's a better time than any, zelda supposed. 

"Lydia, there has been something I've been meaning to tell you. Both me and Link have talked about this in deep discussion and..i think you know something about yours and Lorens appearance being similar" a small nod left Lydia, a brow being raised in confusion. 

"...i can't exactly sugar coat this so i will say it as it is. Loren is your brother. It may sound weird now but please listen to what i have to say" Zelda took a small breath in before continuing

"Whatever I say, Link is **still** your father. And you still had a mother you knew and loved and…im so sorry about her. But, you have royal blood in your veins." a frown came to Lydia's face and turned to zelda. So by Zelda's explanation, shouldn't **she** be the one to inherit Hylia's powers? 

"I understand your confusion but, when you were born, you held the triforce of courage. And..i didnt feel Hylia's powers sleeping inside you. 

I felt as if Hylia was playing a cruel prank..so. Me and Link discussed our course of action. 

If the people of hyrule were to find out a royal daughter didn't hold the powers of Hylia…it would have been unfair to you. To be scrutinised on everything you did. I wasn't about to have that life for my daughter. 

So…it pained me to do it, but me and Link both agreed to you living with him and one of his friends in hateno. I met her a few times, owned a farm on the outskirts…" Zelda trailed off and shook her head. 

"Lydia, please know that although I didn't raise you…i am proud of who you've become and if by chance we may never see each other again, i want you to know that i love you with **all of my heart** ." Zelda sounded like she was going to **die** before they beat the calamity. 

Lydia glanced down to her hand, and for once or didn't have a glove on it, and traced over the faded triangle on the back of her hand. 

It was a strange birthmark…sometimes it vanished completely from her skin and other times, it was bright and vibrant against it. Whatever the case. Her birthmark… **birthright** even, was weird.

Lydia didn't notice when Zelda turned to Sheik but, turning back to see Sheik caused her to jump and Sheik let a laugh out. 

"my apologies for scaring you Lydia. But i thought you'd like to spar against me. I want to know how you fight and…maybe give you pointers?" okay. Lydia liked having zelda as a second mum. 

* * *

So far, Sheik and Lydia had gained a small gathering of spectators who were murmuring to each other. 

Lydia let a small grunt out, going into a backflip, the tip of her boot connecting to sheiks hand that was shielding her face and one of sheiks daggers clattered away and skidded to the furthest side of the yard and once lydia landed, went into a crouch before launching herself at sheik, her shield up and went to bash it against sheiks shoulder. 

"A clever way trick but that is a signature move of yours. Even i know that" Lydia whirled around, throwing her shield at Sheik who easily dodged it and then swung her daggers at Lydia and the Knight pulled her arm up with her arm guard on to block the attack, crouched then swept the feet from under sheik.

An audible wince left the small crowd and lydia pointed the tip of the master sword at sheiks throat, a foot on their chest and a stoic look on Lydia's face. 

"ah you win you win." Lydia stepped back, sheathing the sword and Sheik stood up, taking a look at their last remaining dagger and lunged at Lydia. 

Lydia quickly moved to the side and slammed one hand into sheiks arm and the other into her chest and a small wheeze left sheik, a look of worry now on Lydia's face. 

Did she hurt sheik too badly? 

As if sensing Lydia's building worry, Sheik stood up straight and patted Lydia on the shoulder, "Im perfectly fine Lydia. No harm done. See? Now. Get cleaned up, i can see the tips of your ears going red" Lydia quickly covered her ears and rushed off, a small scowl on her face that her **ears** always gave her away on when she was **too hot**! But she also had a headache forming now too...which for her was weird. She never had headaches. 

A small shrug left her as she continued to to change, ignoring the headache that made it very clear it wasn't leaving in the slightest. Once she was changed and cleaned up, Lydia headed outside, the headache worsening and…since when did her vision become all **blurry**? And…why couldn't she remember anything? 

All she saw, was a bright light. 

A very bright light. And then fell to the floor unconscious. 


	7. Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loren scolds Lydia for pushing herself too hard and the champions have their inauguration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got no idea how to format images here so haha-
> 
> No note have fun reading

_"You push yourself too hard, Lydia. So please, rest?"_

* * *

Lydia didn't know how long she was asleep for. But she knew that hovering shadow was her father and she just turned to the side. 

Then Lorens voice appeared. 

"Lydia i told you you'd push yourself too far! But, if you can, please come to the inauguration ceremony. But if you still feel out of it, i left your champion tunic on your bedside table" there was no way she'd be missing this. Even if she was on her **deathbed**. 

But as soon as both Loren and Link had left, Lydia got up and changed, slipping the champions tunic on and buckling the master sword to her back, then headed out to the sanctuary so spot Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha and who she presumed was revali at the back and Loren at the front. 

Lydia stopped in the middle and looked up to see Zelda looking at them. 

"welcome warriors I'd like to thank you for joining me here today and for your bravery in accepting this…fateful task." Zelda started, looking to each and every one of the champions, "I officially appoint you Hyrules champions and bestow upon you this sacred garb. That blue, is a symbol of the royal family. One that has been passed down for countless generations. 

"those garments were all crafted by my son, Loren." Even though Lydia couldn't see his face. She gathered Loren was proud of what he made for the champions. And she had to admit. This tunic **was** comfy. 

"Loren, i trust you with the task only a child of the royal family can fulfil. Lead our champions, Prince. 

And together, protect our kingdom from the threat of calamity ganon" it seemed a lot of responsibility to bear on one set of shoulders alone…but, Loren seemed so confident enough to do it. 

There was no way he'd crumble..right? 

Outside, the champions, Along with Zelda and Link had finally dropped the formalities and were talking amongst themselves. Daruk complaining about not doing so well with formal 'shindigs' and both Lydia and Link laughed. 

Well, daruk wasn't wrong. The formal parts were **very** exhausting. Revali was…not at all impressed with the sheikah slate whereas urbosa and Mipha were in awe at what it could do. 

And the next thing she knew she was getting squashed up against Loren as a photo was taken. Purah had let her see the photo and a warm smile settled on her face as she saw everyone.

Revali looked like he was getting shoved into death mountain, Urbosa looked like a queen (so composed). Loren was smiling! 

Mipha looked startled and Lydia herself looked like a fish out of water. But her dad and Zelda looked completely fine! (they were outside Daruks hug so they were very lucky) 

But. Lydia really enjoyed having a day to mess about without worry of destiny hanging over her shoulders. Even though she was still a bit out of it - her head still fuzzy, she was able to enjoy the small party. 

Zelda had her harp, playing a few tunes on the instrument and everyone was dancing. Or well, **their version** of dancing, Lydia had sat down, a grin on her face and clapping along with the music, the top of her body swaying in time with the music and Loren glanced over to her, holding a hand out for her to join and Lydia shook her head. 

"Oh come on Lydia! Enjoy life for the moment!" Lydia shook her head, waving her hands in the process and loren walked over to her and pulled her up. 

"have some **fun** Lydia!" Loren urged and a small flicker of insecurity came to Lydia's face. 

"I know what she needs Loren. Some gerudo courage!" Urbosa exclaimed, pushing a cup into Lydia's hand. A small blink of surprise left the Knight and looked to Urbosa who only winked and walk away. 

….goddess above how could Urbosa be so **elegant.** She was like a deer! Or one of those mountain wolves. 

Looking to the contents in the cup, a small shrug left lydia and downed the whole thing in one before taking Lorens hand. 

There was no way in hell she wouldn't wake up without a possible hangover tomorrow. 

* * *

Lydia was **so right** with the hangover. She was suffering. 

Squinted eyes were on Lydia's face, her arm shielding them away from the light in her room and she slowly got up, a small burp leaving her and Lydia patted her chest before stumbling out into the corridor of the palace. 

"Lydia! Can i speak to you?" Lydia jumped at hearing Zelda's voice, rubbing her face slightly and looked to the queen with a queasy look. 

"ah- sorry. You must be feeling very tender after last nights celebrations" a small nod left lydia and a quiet groan left her. 

This may not be professional of a Knight of hyrule but with the way her stomach was flipping and churning, she **really** didn't want to throw up on zelda. So she slowly got onto the floor and layed down. 

At least the spinning had stopped slightly. 

A small cough left zelda before continuing. 

"Loren plans on going to the spring of power to start unlocking his powers today. Will you be able to accompany him there?" lydia stuck a thumbs up to zelda before curling onto her side. 

Just as **soon** as the spinning stopped she'd be good to go. 

She then remembered that as well as the queen. Zelda was **also** her biological mother and that thought instantly sobered her up and she quickly stood up and went off to find loren. 

Zelda blinked in surprise, a hand going to her mouth before quietly giggling at Lydia's motions. She knew Lydia was still hungover and not at all Sober but, she'd let the poor girl have some dignity still left to keep. 

* * *

The ride to the spring of power had consisted of Lydia trying to steady her spinning head and also trying to quiet her churning stomach which had worked to a degree. 

In the end she had to have an elixir to get the hangover to subside when they were at the spring so she could guard it efficiently. Nighttime could create some very mean monsters. 

It was strange to see Loren in all **white** actually. Normally he'd be clad in the royal blue but right now, he was in a pure white robe. Lydia forced her thoughts to quiet down, her hands resting on the master sword in front of her and took this time to think about what it actually meant to be the swords wielder. A terrifying prospect to anyone charged with a sword as powerful as this one. 

"I come seeking help..regarding this power that has been handed down over time…

Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away." Loren looked up to the cold, uncaring statue of Hylia and clenched his jaw. 

"Or so I've been told all my life…and yet…grandmother heard them..the voices from the spirit realm. 

And mother said her own power would develop within me. But i don't **hear** …or **feel anything!**

I know my mother means well…but recently she's told me to 'quit wasting your time playing at being a scholar!'" loren threw his hands to the side, head bowed

" _ **Curse you.**_

I've spent every day of my life dedicated to praying! I've pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods…and **still** …the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion!

"please…just tell me…" Lydia moved her head to the side, hearing the vent from Loren, "What is it…what's **wrong with me?!"** Lydia held the sword in one hand turning around to fully face Loren and a concerned look came to her face. 

Attaching the sword to her back, Lydia slowly waded into the water and placed a hand on Lorens shoulder. 

"Lydia- i-" A sniff left loren and quickly wiped his eyes before turning to her, "Im fine. I didn't mean to worry you. We should head to the inn for tonight. Then head back here tomorrow." a small frown came to her face, but nodded and helped loren out the water. 

"You must think of me as pathetic…to not unlock the powers within me at the spring.." what? No! That wasn't true at all! 

Lydia pulled a blanket out of one the pouches on epona, wrapping it around loren and helped him onto storm before climbing onto epona and leading them to the inn for the night.


	8. Missing princes and curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia loses Loren and plans her escape to hide and also curses her place in the destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im doing so many one shots with Lydia and the linked universe's group
> 
> Also, do you have a masterlist of links to go to so you don't get lost with what fic wip is which? I do.

_"if you weren't tied to a destiny, what would you do?"_

* * *

The next day also proved to be fruitless and Lydia had noticed that on the way to gerudo town, Loren had started to become reserved and more distant from her. And..this worried her. 

Loren wanted to go to gerudo because of a shrine there he had yet to research and to also collect data on vah Naboris. She didn't know what to say to make Loren feel better.. 

What **could** she say? Well. Thinking about it practically, she couldn't even talk at **all**. Purah had done a test with her and although she could in theory talk, purah had said that sometimes some people are mute from birth. Which, didn't really hold much hope for Lydia at all. 

They had reached Kara kara bazaar just short of evening and Lydia paid for the inn there and set their bags down on their respective beds. 

Lydia sat down on her bed, laying on it shortly after and took her glove off, the mark of the triforce shining with such ferocity and a frustrated frown rested on her face and shoved the glove back on, rolling onto her back and sighed, hands resting on her stomach. 

It had been a very long day and both of them were tired. 

Loren walked in a few minutes later, saying nothing to Lydia and instead got into bed and turned his back to her. Another quiet sigh left her, turning onto her side, an arm tucked under her head and slowly fell asleep. 

The next morning, Lydia woke up, pulling on her boots and glanced over to the bed. It was empty…though, she didn't worry as much as she should've done. 

Loren wouldn't leave the bazaar without her by his side and was probably sat at the lake having breakfast. Lydia stretched her arms, a silent yawn leaving her and walked out, scanning the lake and frowned. Did Loren **seriously** run off? 

Lydia walked over to the food vendor, asking in her own way if she saw the Prince and the gerudo shook her head, "Sorry no. He may have left the bazaar early." 

Why was he being so damn **difficult** recently? He wasn't the only one having problems with their destiny. Lydia stepped outside of the bazaar, crouched down and let a yell out, hands clutching at her hair and tore reasonable sized clumps out. She had **actually** lost the Prince - her **brother** of all people! 

What use was a Knight if she couldn't even keep tabs on where the Prince was!? Standing up, Lydia smoothed and dusted her tunic off and walked back into the inn at the bazaar and fell face first onto her bed. 

It's fine. Everything was fine. She could stay out here for the rest of her life. With that **stupid sword** constantly chiming at her.

She could go into hiding and wear gerudo clothing. Maybe go and live in lurelin. 

Ack what was she **doing!?** Her brother and more importantly, Hyrules **prince** was in the desert alone! She then realised she couldn't really stay in bed all day and reluctantly dragged herself up and out the bazaar to search the desert for any sign of the Prince. 

* * *

At the end of the day, there was no sign of Loren and a dejected sigh left Lydia, her head hanging low as she trudged back into the bazaar, her exposed skin red from the sun and her hair holding too much sand than she cared to admit. 

And as soon as she stepped into the inn, She spotted one of Urbosa guards sitting on her bed and Lydia jumped before standing up straight. 

"Urbosa has called for you. It seems the Prince has been at the town for the entire day".... **thats** were he was!? Lydia quickly thanked the guard, strapped the sword to her back and ran as fast as she could to the town and up to Urbosa's balcony. 

"ah…well you certainly got here fast. I should have expected as much from the prince's own appointed Knight" Beside Urbosa, Lydia could see loren asleep, the moons beam hitting his hair softly. 

"he was out on a survey all day today" Urbosa explained and...that made Lydia feel **so** much better. So he didn't run away. Good. 

"Still as the sands now. So…? Spill it little Vai. Have the two of you been getting along all right?" Lydia shifted slightly and Urbosa looked back out to the desert. 

"Its ok… i know. Your silence speaks volumes. He gets frustrated every time he looks up and sees you carrying that sword on your back….it makes him feel like a failure when it comes to his own destiny." Lydia glanced to the sword, a small frown settling on her face. 

"Don't worry, it's not like you carry blame in any of this. It's unfortunate…she's put in more than enough time. 

Ever since he was a young boy, he's gone through rigorous daily routines to show his dedication, he once passed out in the freezing waters trying to access this dealing power" Lydia glanced back go loren and...he didn't deserve this. It should've been her to bear the grudge of sealing ganon away…

"And he has nothing to show for it.." Urbosa glanced to loren, "That's the motivation driving his research..I'd be doing the same thing…he is really…quite special." Urbosa moved a strand of hair away from Lorens face

"You be sure to protect him with your life. I heard its quite the honour" Urbosa looked back to Lydia, a soft smile on the gerudo chiefs face

"The night brings a chill...its probably time we take him in." Urbosa paused, thought about something for a moment before clicking her fingers, lightning then streaking across the sky and Loren jumped awake, startled and confused all the same. 

"Urbosa! What was that? Did you feel that?" Loren looked about before pausing and looking back to Lydia. 

"wait. What-- how did you- what are **you** doing here!?" A bright laugh left Urbosa and Loren Narrowed his eyes at her, "What are **you** laughing about!?" 

Lydia couldn't exactly put herself in the small friendly banter of Urbosa and Loren. After all, Urbosa had known Loren ever since he was a baby! 

Lydia was first born..but yet she could only wield the sword. Why was it the Hylia made everything so difficult when the obvious option was **right in front of Hylia in the form of a baby girl!** But no. Hylia decided to place the responsibility on the shoulders of a boy who - from what she reckoned, loathed himself for being born a male. 

Lydia bowed and excused herself, walking down the steps to the town and glanced up to the stars. 

_**Curse you** _ indeed..

Curse this stupid destiny, curse this stupid fued and **curse herself** for not being able to get a single word out because her own **body** refused her to talk! 

Lydia had just about half a mind to throw the sword into the sands and forget about it. To forget her **destiny** altogether. Loren may be frustrated every time he sees the sword but Lydia herself absolutely **loathes** the pressure now put on her shoulders. 

How had her dad and zelda dealt with this when they were younger…she was 17! Still a teenager and yet she's been thrown to the wolves with Loren by her side..

Loren would be fine with Urbosa for the night. 

For now she, she needed time to think. Lydia took one last glance up to Urbosa and Loren before leaving the town and heading back to the bazaar.


	9. Happy 18th Lydia! Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia rescues her brother from the Yiga clan.
> 
> Shiek comforts her and lydia totally forgot it was her 18th birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday chapters birthday chapters.
> 
> I'm having trouble getting motivation for a family link unfortunately so y'all are stuck with this fic for the moment.
> 
> Im also writing up a Linked universe warriors type fic? Revolving around Lydia (of course. Lydia our best Oc girl) so im not sure if any of you want to read that as I've been having doubts over it. 
> 
> My switch joycon also broke and i can't get it repaired (oh the regrets of getting a switch lite)
> 
> But enjoy this chapter!

_"you be sure to protect him with your life"_

* * *

In hindsight, Lydia shouldn't have left Loren at the town alone. She had just set out on the trek to the town to collect him when she had spotted a suit of red popping in and out. The Knight froze and her breath stilled. 

They were going after Loren. 

And in the distance - not that far away, shs saw Loren, being chased by a small group of Yiga. A small growl left Lydia, Pushing off into a sprint and pushed her legs faster. Once she reached them, Lydia quickly pulled the sword out, deflecting the attack from the demon carver and kicked the yiga member away. 

Grabbing loren's wrist and pulling him up, she kept the Prince close to him as she eyed the yiga members. 

It was a staring contest for about 2 or 3 minutes before the Yiga finally conceded and vanished, leaving Loren and Lydia alone in the desert and Loren let a breath out he didn't even know he was holding 

"..Thank you...we should get packed and head back to Hyrule.." a small nod left lydia, sheathing her sword and followed Loren back to the bazaar. The silence between them deafening and the rift in their relationship only getting worse. 

She'd have to talk to her dad or zelda when they get back…for knowing Loren for a short time, the rift between them was hurting her. And she knew it was through no fault of her own but…she couldn't **help it**. And she could only help this was sorted sooner rather than later. 

* * *

When they returned back to Hyrule, Loren had walked off and up to his study and Lydia walked off to the training grounds to see sheik already there and sparring with a trainee. 

The poor trainee was on his backside in a minute. Sheik stood up straight and turned to see Lydia there. 

"Lydia, you're back!" Sheik jogged over to lydia, a smile on her face but then paused and looked at Lydia in concern 

"Whats wrong?" Lydia glanced to Sheik, her eyes looking more tired than the rest of her body and pulled sheik into a hug, her face being buried in the others scarf and Lydia let herself cry. 

"Okay…okay.." Sheik rubbed Lydia's arm, trying to sooth her and began to lead Lydia to the fountain, sat lydia down and then sat beside her. 

"Has something happened between you and Loren? 

Or is it because of the sword?" Lydia turned her glance to an interesting piece of grass and sheik sighed

"Oh Lydia…you really do bear a heavy burden with that sword don't you?

Speaking as zelda, for a moment" Sheik said, raising a thumb to wipe a tear from Lydia's eye, "I understand im pushing Loren…becoming stricter as the days wear on. 

But...i only do that out of **love**. I think he understands where I'm coming from but…I understand if he hates me for it. 

But right now…we're speaking about you." Sheik tucked a strand of hair behind Lydia's ear, pulling lydia into a side hug and rubbed her arm, trying to sooth Lydia. 

"no one's asked you about how you're coping, have we..

Im sorry. Truly, I am..but, its okay to cry, bottling up your emotions isn't at all healthy and it looks like you needed that release." A small chuckle left Sheik, glancing up to the sky to see a small pack of cranes flying overhead. 

"there was a time in my life where i didn't fit in anywhere. Had to do this. Had to do that. 

Had to be **royal**. 

And i **hated it**. 

So, you know what i did? What Zelda did? Created me to escape reality, if only for a little while" Lydia listened. She sometimes forgets sheik and Zelda are the same person..so it's a bit weird when sheik talks about themself in the first person. 

"Impa found out. She **always does** somehow. Very unnerving but, she taught me tricks the sheikah tribe use in battle. Okay, i can't exactly use them to their maximum but..i use them here and there and they're helpful. 

Gah- im blabbering on about **myself** now." a small groan left sheik, then she stood up. 

"what im **trying** to say is. 

You may not know where you stand **now,** Lydia. But, this pre-defined destiny does **not** mean it defines you. At all.

You have your entire **life** to find your footing in the world. This is just a bump in the journey. 

Ah…I was hoping you'd be in a far better mood today.." a quiet sigh left sheik, rubbing the back of her head and Lydia tilted her head in confusion. What did sheik mean by that? 

"but. No matter! Close your eyes and hold a hand out." Lydia blinked before silently obeying and closed her eyes and held out a hand. Just what on **earth** was sheik doing? 

Lydia flinched at the cold object that was dropped into her hand and her brow furrowed. What did sheik just give her?

"and open!" Lydia opened her eyes and stared at the blue ocarina in her hand. And then her eyes widened. 

It was her birthday! 

"Happy 18th, Lydia! If you want, i can teach you how to play it?" a small smile broke onto Lydia's face and nodded to sheiks request. 

* * *

After Lydia had said her farewells to sheik, she headed to her room, shutting the door behind her and began to get changed, pausing to have a look at the scars she had on her torso. Her back was to the door when Loren opened the door and Lydia's head whipped up and behind her shoulder, eyes locked onto Lorens and the two had stayed like that for a moment or two before Loren cried out in embarrassment and dodging a book that had been thrown at his head. 

"im going im going-!" Loren shut his eyes, backing out the room and fumbled about for the doorknob. Once finding it he quickly pulled the door shut and Lydia's ears and face went red. 

"I'll just talk from out here!" Loren called through the door. Lydia slapped her face with both her hands, shaking her head to get rid of the building embarrassment and grabbed her hylian tunic, slipping it on and put the sash on around her waist (a very comfortable present from her dad which she was **thankful** for because she needed a new tunic) and attached her cloak, slipped her boots on and opened the door. 

Loren stepped back, looking **very** bashful and avoided eye contact with Lydia. 

"I'm…ah- Happy birthday." Loren awkwardly held a small present out to lydia which she gently took from the Prince. Lydia then opened it, carefully unwrapping the paper and Loren fidgeted slightly. 

"I uh- I didn't know what you liked so…i got these custom made for you." inside were a set of ring earrings. 

Champion blue with gold etched into them. A small smile came to Lydia's face, taking her current teal ones out and replaced them with her new ones and nodded her thanks to Loren. 

"oh! They look so good! Im glad i got these now…i couldn't find you earlier, are you okay?" A small nod left Lydia, a small smile on her face and moved over to one of the windows. 

Everyone seemed to be so busy…

"hey. Wanna come and see what the guardians are like? They're really interesting!" ah she may as well. 

Lydia motioned for loren to lead the way and Loren grinned, grabbed her wrist and ran outside to where the guardians were. 


	10. Happy birthday Lydia! Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets time to herself  
> (doesn't) Admits she's a shopaholic and has father daughter time with her dad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia may be 18 but she is still a mess
> 
> And the last rule is something 100 years old Lydia will definitely remember when she's going bomb fishing with Sidon

×Sheik had said 3 things about combat

1.aim for the weak spot. 

2.observe from a distance 

3.if all else fails. Use bombs.×

* * *

The guardian was far more unsettling up close than it was far away. And lydia wanted to get as far away from the thing as possible.

Looking at it with wary eyes, Lydia slowly walked over to it and gave it a small tap. She didn't like this. At all. 

A small laugh left Loren as he looked at Lydia. An amused look on his face, "it won't hurt you. It's been designed to help us defeat the calamity." Lydia still wasn't sold on the idea. The Knight stepped back, crossing her arms and a small snicker left Loren, "Don't be so skeptical! They're **safe** " yeah well they'll see about that.

Just being **near** that thing made her queasy, so she walked back inside, Loren following quickly after there was something about them that made Lydia's skin crawl

"Okay so you obviously don't like the guardians that much. Is there anything you wanted to do today?" Lydia took a moment to think before shaking her head. There was nothing she really wanted to do today. 

If anything, she just wanted to have a look around castle town and stock up on elixir ingredients. 

"oh- okay then…mother wants me to go and pray. Still gotta unlock this power so..see you later?" a nod left Lydia and the two parted ways for the meantime. 

* * *

Lydia stepped foot into Castletown, stretching her arms and began looking at all the stalls and shops, her eyes glistening in interest at a few objects and food. The wildberry and apple pie looked and smelt **amazing** and hey, it was her birthday. She can treat herself to some nice food. 

As she walked about, taking bites from her slice of pie, Lydia walked into a clothes shop, browsing through what they had and, they had some really nice clothes. And they had some brand new clothes all the way from gerudo too, okay so the price was a bit **higher** here but they had a set that was emerald green and there was no way she was letting that go.

And then the clothes buying went downhill from there. She wasn't going to admit she was a shopaholic but like any normal teenage girl, she wanted to keep track of the fashion…well, that was her excuse anyway. 

As well as buying the gerudo set, Lydia had bought a sheikah stealth set, a few more simple tunics and this really beautiful dress. 

It was the same colour as her gerudo clothes, the back of the dress touched the floor whereas the front stopped just above her knees, the sleeves were a lace consistency and it was **so soft and breathable**. There was also another one in blue and white and…she may have brought that one for zelda.

As well as clothes, Lydia got herself a few more journals as well as stopping to get a new sword and some more arrows and elixir ingredients and she had to admit. She had a **pretty good** haul and she had a very nice walk back to the castle, a small smile on her face as she watched a few horses roam the fields, the stable hands close by and watching them **very** intently. When she finally got back to her room, she dumped the bags onto her bed and began putting everything away (Neatly folding up the dress she got for Zelda and putting it to one side) and looked out her window

She should still have time to get some training in. Grabbing her bag and her sword and shield she began making her way to the training grounds, giving various nods to the castle staff when they greeted her with a 'hello' or a 'happy birthday'. Once at the training grounds she opened the changing rooms with her back, turning to walk in and set down her stuff, untying the sash around her waist and pulled her shirt off, rummaging about in her bag for her training shirt and a small frown left her when she couldn't find it. 

Did she leave it out in her room? Ah that was annoying...all she had was the barbarian top from her zonai set in the bag and how **that** got into her bag was a mystery. With a small huff leaving her, Lydia slipped the barbarian top on before looking to her torso and tracing the moblin horn scar with her hand. 

A small shake of her head pulled Lydia from her thoughts, Grabbing her shield and sword before walking out into the training grounds and over to a dummy. 

Drawing her new sword, Lydia held it in her hand, testing its balance and swing. It was a pretty good blade. And she really hoped that this wouldn't break. She payed too much for this. 

Small grunts left Lydia as she swung her sword at the dummy and held the sword in front of her, exhaling slowly and heard quiet taps of boots. 

Lydia glanced behind her before turning around and waved to her dad. 

"...you're training? It's your birthday Lydia" Link never really spoke. Not unless he had to when zelda was about but, hearing his voice was always a sort of comfort. A small shrug left Lydia, holding the sword across her waist and spun, swinging the sword with such might that the dummy got cut in half. 

A low whistle left Link, standing beside Lydia with his arms crossed, "Impressive swing. Sheik told me about what happened earlier." Lydia stiffened and quickly turned away and link grabbed her shoulder, yanking her back. 

"Now now. Don't run away from your father. Sheik told me you were…insecure, about being the holder of the master sword. 

Fi only chooses the people she deems fit to wield the sword." Fi…so that's the voice she can hear… 

"you're such a **strong girl** , Lydia. And I'm sure Fi knows that." Lydia gave Link a small deadpan look and he rubbed the back of his head. 

"well yes the triforce of courage is on your hand- but that doesn't mean anything. Not really." Lydia then crossed her arms

"Don't look at me like that- it reminds me of zelda scolding me whenever i pushed myself too hard" Link grumbled out, "I know what you're thinking. That you'll fail, because you don't feel worthy to hold that sword. Or that you didn't **want to** hold that sword. 

But, i think the calamity won't know what hit it. You'll have everyone around you to give you aid...you won't be going into this alone, okay?" it was different for him. 

He had the sword at a young age. He grew into being its wielder, she's only had it for a short while and it keeps chiming at her! She was just about ready to hand it back to the deku tree. 

Link sighed, Nudged lydia slightly and stepped back, hands out in front and ready to wrestle her to the ground. 

A smirk came to her face, placing her sword and shield to the side and let a war cry out, running into him and tackling him to the ground, locking her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and the duo began to roll about on the floor without a care in the world about who was watching 

* * *

The evening was more… **alive** , than she wanted it to be.

She had spent about 20 minutes alone in her room, hearing the music and the laughter from outside. 

She knows it's her birthday but did they have to go to this extent for her 18th? Lydia shook her head, moving away from the window and smoothed the dress down that she got earlier and let a sigh out before taking in a deep breath and exhaling. Taking one more look at herself in the mirror before leaving her room and down to the castle grounds 

"Heres the birthday girl!" Daruks voice cut into the air and caused lydia to jump in surprise. She didn't know the other champions would be here. 

"Yes well Loren had to drag me here just so i could wish you a happy birthday. And I've done just that" Revali stated and loren stepped on the rito's foot

"mhp-! I mean- 18! That's a big milestone" he didn't really mean it. 

"Real convincing Revali" Urbosa drawled out, rolling her eyes at the rito before walking over to Lydia and held out a neatly wrapped package, "Happy birthday Little vai." okay…because it was her 18th (and as bird brain said, a big milestone) she may as well have **one** big birthday before the world ends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The small gift Urbosa gave to Lydia was an emerald pendant! Very rare but has strong attack and defense when worn.
> 
> And you just know Lydia will keep it on her until the calamity hits


	11. Birthday aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lydia gets a horrid (yet fast) crush on Urbosa.
> 
> Gets told about the nights shenanigans and. 
> 
> Gets chased by killer centaurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of Lybosa anyone? Or a hint of it?
> 
> Im definitely gonna develop their relationship much more in coming chapters.
> 
> But enjoy a hungover Lydia

The next morning, Lydia was silently cursing herself again. She drank **too much** . **Again** . Lydia pushed herself up from where she was laying, feeling warm skin under a hand and **froze**. 

She didn't want to look. She didn't want to look. She did- oh its urbosa….

Oh Hylia it's Urbosa! (and she looked like an angel when she was sleeping! This **really** wasn't fair to Lydia at all.) Lydia fell onto the floor, her head hitting the side table and a small groan of pain left her. That was gonna **bruise** for sure. 

Lydia then heard the door open and saw Lorens head poke through. Lydia slowly poked her head up over the bed and Loren spoke, "I see Urbosa's still sleeping, come and grab some breakfast Lydia" somewhen - during the course of the night, Lydia had gotten changed from her dress into her zonai set. Lydia gave loren a thumbs up, slowly pushed herself up and grabbed her cloak and shoes before tip toeing out and to the kitchen where Loren and Impa were waiting for her

"nice outfit" Impa snickered out and a small look of unamusement left Lydia's face, sitting down on a stool and let her head hit the table. 

"Urbosa didn't want to leave you alone incase you set fire to your room" Loren stated and Lydia's face paled. Just…just how drunk did she get last night? 

"It was really entertaining to see you try and wrestle revali though. Not sure the bird brain will be forgiving but it gave all of us a good laugh" Impa said and Lydia wanted to curl into a ball and **cry**. 

She was a Knight of hyrule. And she let herself get **drunk** in front of the champions, her dad, Loren and even Zelda! A small groan left lydia and pulled her zonai headgear down her head. **Basically,** She was Hyrules princess. And for a princess to show that type of behaviour was shunned upon. Lydia paused her thoughts.

She was actually Hyrules princess…she was Lorens sister - **older** sister actually. 

Oh god she just embarrassed herself in front of her family and friends! A small wail left Lydia and both Loren and Impa snickered at Lydia. 

"You could **really** hold your drink for a hateno girl though Lydia. Most of them pass out after three drinks" Impa piped up, trying to make the situation better, but instead it made Lydia wail more. 

Then **sheik** of all people waltzed in looking rather **happy**. 

"Good Morning! Oh- i see our Lydia is suffering from last night" an amused rumble left Sheik and sat beside her

"i think she feels embarrassed about the whole thing" Loren stated, pushing some wildberry and apple pancakes to Lydia to which she gratefully accepted and slid the plate closer to her mouth. 

"I don't blame her. But im pretty sure the others are still splattered about around the castle. Im pretty sure Urbosa and Lydia are the only ones that made it to bed" Sheik commented, taking a small piece of wildberry pancake from Lydia's plate, "I think Link is still asleep in the fountain" 

Sorry what? 

Lydia cast a look to Sheik who only laughed, "Link sat on the edge of the fountain and fell asleep. Said he was gonna 'rest his eyes' for a while and then…fell into the fountain. Don't worry, Impa dragged his upper body out so he's hanging halfway out the fountain" huh…at least she wasn't the only one who made a fool of herself then. Good to know. 

"Right, i have to go and see what my sister is doing, but I'll be back" Impa stated, drinking the last of her tea and walked out the kitchen. 

Once Impa was gone, Sheik turned her attention to Lydia and Loren. 

"now. Apart from the party. I need to talk to the two of you." huh? 

"uh…okay?" Loren asked, looking just as confused about this as Lydia **felt**. 

"...Loren your 17th is coming up soon. Sooner than Zelda likes it to."

"oh not this **again**! Im trying my hardest sheik!" 

"You need to try even harder Loren. The calamity won't wait, you know this. So, thats why she's ordered you to go to the spring of power." 

"She can't order me to do anything!" Loren exclaimed and Lydia watched the interaction, silently nibbling on her pancakes. 

"Loren if you're not careful you'll inherit a land of death! Do you **want** that to taint your name or the name of the royal family?" 

"I don't give a keese about the name of the royal family! Hylia hasn't bestowed **anything** on me!" a small sigh left Sheik. 

"your mother is trying everything she can. Her powers are waning and even if she wanted to stop the calamity in your stead, she can't. She hasn't got the power to do so anymore" Loren stayed silent, eyes drifting to the table. 

"It makes no difference. Hylia isn't bestowing **anything** upon me." Loren muttered out, standing from his seat and leaving the kitchen. Sheik let a small sigh out and rubbed her forehead. 

"Give him time Lydia. This is a stressful time for everyone involved. More so for him…I would like you to come with me for a small while. There's an alarming increase in monsters and they need to be dealt with" a nod left Lydia. Standing up and walked out, but not before taking the plate of pancakes with her. 

* * *

When sheik said there was an alarming increase of monsters, she didn't expect a **hinox** and three Lynels! 

The Knight simply glared at sheik who in return, smiled, arming herself with her daggers and took off towards the hinox. Leaving **Lydia** with the three Lynels. 

Brilliant. 

Fantastic.

She was going to **die**. 

The three Lynels spotted Lydia and Lydia stayed still, hoping that they'd move on with their day but when they didn't and began charging at her all at **once** , Lydia screamed and ran the opposite way, with three Lynels chasing after her. 

And behind one rock, Sheik had let an obnoxiously loud laugh out and it carried across the wind as Lydia was chased across hyrule field with three Lynels behind her.


	12. Subdued ceremonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Loren have time to talk.
> 
> Lydia's ceremony is...something that puts more pressure on her shoulders and finally tells Loren about her relation to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 100 hits! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read this!
> 
> So, enjoy this chapter!

Apart from Lynels, hinox's yiga's and whatever else, Lydia had to find a Prince who **stormed off** and snapped at her for trying to keep him **safe.**

It wasn't her fault he had a duty to be the host for Hylia's powers. And she wasn't doing good with her own destiny either! 

A silent huff left her, following behind loren on her horse and looked up to the sky. 

It was going to rain..probably thunder too. Loren seemed to think the same thing and he moved over to a rather large tree that provided enough cover for the both of them. 

Lydia climbed off epona, tying her up beside storm and looked up to see the heavens open and she decided to practice her swings with the master sword. And it was half way during her exercise that Loren spoke to her

"...im...sorry. For snapping at you. It wasn't not towards you at all." Lydia glanced behind her, stopping her exercises and sheathed the sword before turning to Loren

"i feel like i can't do what i want to do! Its…it's….its **strangling me** " a small, soft frown came to Lydia's face and sat beside Loren, nudging his shoulder slightly and held her hands up to sign. 

'...you shouldn't have to apologise to me. I understand your frustration.' and, for the first time. 

Lydia and Loren stopped being so busy and spoke. They spoke about stupid silly little things and then their parents and…Lydia got to know Loren much more than she already did. 

He knew he had a sister out in Hyrule somewhere. But didn't know where and he really wanted to meet her one day. A small smile came to lydias lips. Loren hadn't realised his sister has been near him all along. Ah well, maybe he'll realise later.

Perhaps when they've gone their separate ways..

Once the rain had cleared, the two climbed back onto their horses and continued back to Hyrule castle, her brows furrowed at all the monster camps off in the distance

"....its starting to get worse…we'll go to the spring of power next. Then on my 17th, we head to the spring of wisdom. Thats what I've decided to do" Loren stated, a small nod coming from Lydia. 

She reckoned it'll be a long week or two. 

* * *

The fact that daruk suggested loren officially appoint Lydia as his Knight was..a bit overwhelming if she had to be honest but, here she was, knelt down in front of Loren. 

"Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity, and have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the goddess Hylia. 

"whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight. 

The sacred sword is forever bound to the soul of the Hero. 

We pray for your protection. And we hope that the two of you will grow stronger together as one" Loren paused, taking a small breath and looked at a subdued Lydia. 

She was more quiet than usual…

"Gee, this is uplifting" Daruk spoke up on the sidelines, "the little hero makes it out that we've already lost. Actually they're both making it sound like we lost" 

Revali was the next to speak up, "Wasn't this **your** idea? You're the one who wanted to designate the appointed Knight with all the ceremonial pomp, grandeur and nonsense we could muster 

And if you ask me, the whole thing **does** seem to be overkill, i think im on the same page as the prince regarding this… **girl.**

She doesn't even believe in herself. What chance do we have of winning if **she's** the one holding the sword?"

"oh give it a rest" Urbosa quipped back, "That girl is a living reminder of his own failures. Well. At least thats how the prince sees her. 

And the girl is going through her own struggles too. She's trying to find her place in this destiny." a small 'hmph' left revali but said nothing more. 

Loren had finished the ceremony, glancing to lydia and he let a small frown settle on his face. Lydia was always so bright, even if she didn't speak so… 

Why was she so subdued now? 

* * *

"Lydia? Do you think we can talk?" Lydia had stopped to the door of her room, a hand already on the doorknob before turning to look to Loren, "Im sorry if Daruk's suggestion was uncomfortable for you. I know how private you are" 

Well. Its not his or Daruk's fault. Her mind just got to her. Made her doubt herself. 

"But excuse my prying, you've been subdued all day. Is there a reason as to why?" Lydia opened her mouth, paused and then closed it before shaking her head. 

There was nothing to say at the current moment. Lydia opened her door and walked inside, closing it behind her and slid down the door, shaky breaths leaving her.

She couldn't **do this**. She wasn't made to save the world! She was supposed to be a Knight to serve the royal family not- not some hero! 

Lydia slapped her cheeks. No. This was stupid that was the doubt getting in the way. Pushing herself back up, Lydia flung her door open and ran to catch up to loren, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt and shaked her hands steady so she could sign. 

'....I'm your sister. Zelda- mum- she told me a while ago and…I've been trying to get my he-' a small gasp escaped Lydia at feeling loren pull her into a hug and she felt his body tremble. 

He was crying. 

She didn't know if they were happy tears though…but she put her arms around Loren and replied with her own Hug. 

Small sniffles left the Prince before stepping away and grinned brightly, emerald eyes glistening with tears. 

"My sister…you have no idea..how **much** i wanted to meet you…ever since i was little.." Loren looked to the sky and nodded, "You live in Hateno with your father, yes?" 

A small nod left Lydia, a grin on her face and grabbed Lorens hand, then the two of them ran out to the stable to collect their horses. 

Was running away to hateno for a few days stupid? **Absolutely.** But…they needed this. To be away from all the impending doom for a while. 

A few of the stablehands called after them but Loren let a laugh out, flicking the reigns on storm to urge him faster. 

Lydia glanced down to Epona, patted her main and urged her to run faster, weaving in and out of trees and looked back periodically to check if Loren was still with her. She then remembered that Loren hadn't visited Hateno before so everything would be brand new to him. 

That thought alone filled her with excitement. Because in a way, they were both living out their ideal dreams for a short while. 

Although the ride was long, Loren had spoke for the both of them and they were riding in a comfortable silence. When they reached the fort, Lorens eyes lit up and a small laugh left Lydia, urging him to follow after her. 

A few more minutes later, they arrived at the village and both horses were in the small stable by the house. 

"wow…Lydia this is such a nice place! That's it. After we defeat the calamity im moving here with you." Lydia rubbed the back of her head and looked somewhere else. Whilst Loren was busy looking at what photos there were of Lydia, she took this chance to get changed into a Hylian tunic and cape (spares were always nice!) and walked back downstairs to find Loren looking intensively at a photo of her, Link and Zelda. 

"...they must've been together…or tried to be..they look so happy Lydia.." a sad look came to Lydias face and glanced down. 

Yeah…happy..

Loren glanced up and frowned, gently putting the framed photo down and walked over to Lydia, "Hey. Stop doubting yourself...stop being angry at yourself for something you had no control over…tell you what" Loren started, "Why don't you get some groceries in the town and i can make us some dinner." 

Lydia's stomach grumbled and a sheepish smile came to her face. Food sounded good right about now. 


	13. Champion visits and questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Loren visit the champions at their homes, Lydia amd Loren get to bond some more
> 
> And Lydia asks Urbosa a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13!  
> We're finally getting somewhere with this fic. 
> 
> No note really so enjoy!

The impromptu vacation had relaxed the brother and sister duo and had decided to travel to the spring of power directly from hateno. 

Lydia had stocked up on food, clothes, extra arrows and elixirs and made sure to buy some fresh clothes for Loren too. 

And once they were set, they headed off early in the morning with Loren talking all the way and at times staying quiet so Lydia could take out a few bokoblins as they went and when they took breaks, Lydia taught Loren how to use a sword and also how to use a bow and arrow. 

She thinks he was a natural. Loren thought he was one hack and slash or one arrow away from killing his sister but Lydia reassured him and said that's what shields are for. 

The trip to the spring took two days. 

But they had gotten there and Loren implored to get into the spring as quick as possible. Lydia didn't object and stood guard at the entrance. 

And she stayed there until morning the next day. Lydia turned around, wading into the water and gently put a hand on Lorens shoulder signalling it was time for him to get out. A frustrated sigh left Loren, his hands falling to his sides and looked to Lydia, defeat in his eyes

"My powers won't come to me in time..I'll fail hyrule.." Lydia shook her head, a brow raised and led him back to the horses and draped a blanket over him. 

Loren will get them. It'll probably take longer but he will. She had faith in him. 

They decided to head over to goron city, to see how daruk was and at one of the peaks near Goron city, Lydia had to fight through wave after wave of monsters, as well as having to protect Loren whilst he ran to cover. 

But after that, the two were sat on a nearby cliff with Loren patching his sister up.

"You're not **invincible** you know Lydia. Honestly it's like you **want** to die young! You, Sheik and Link are all one in the same. **Reckless** " She wouldn't call sheik re-

On second thoughts she could. Sheik was the one to let a hungover Lydia get chased by 3 Lynels out in Hyrule field

"But i am getting worried at how frequent these attacks are getting.." 

Lydia let a soft frown settle on her face, placing a hand on Lorens shoulder to reassure him everything would be **fine**. 

* * *

The next place they visited after Daruk was the Rito village. And, Lydia **really** didn't want to talk with Revali. But unfortunately, Hylia was **against her**. 

"Look what the bird dragged in." Revali drawled out. And okay, his flight skills were **amazing**. They really were. But he had too big an ego on him. 

"I don't know what that prince see's in you. And **i certainly don't**." she wanted to punch him in the beak. 

She knew that Loren had to come here but…did she have to come up to the village **too**? 

* * *

Next, after the Rito. Where the Zora. 

Lydia was up with Mipha by the waterfall and both girls encouraged Sidon to swim up the waterfall. 

He could do it. But he was so shy. 

So Mipha had to go down and bring him up the waterfall.

Lydia knew Zora were graceful in the water. Mipha was no different. Once she landed, Sidon hopped out her arms and ran over to Lydia, hugging her leg and the knight knelt down, a warm smile on her face. 

Lydia patted down her pouches, looking about to see where she put Sidons gift, digging her hand into one last pouch and held a small, wrapped bundle to him. 

"Let's open it later Sidon. We don't want to lose it." Mipha said and a happy nod left the young fish. 

She liked the Zora domain. 

It was peaceful. 

* * *

Gerudo..

Now. Lydia can't exactly remember what happened (Something with Yiga?). But she does remember having a lot of bandages on her and Urbosa asking her on a day out. 

"Little vai" Urbosa started and Lydia looked up to the Gerudo chief, "you seem…how to put it...you seem **brighter** recently" The two were currently on Urbosa's balcony and a small shrug left Lydia.

'I let a lot of things go. Think i needed it' Lydia signed out, taking a sip from her coffee. 

"I see. But have you let your doubt go?" Lydia frowned at that. 

'It's…well, it's a bit harder to do that. How can you do it? Be so **confident?'**

"Oh? I suppose it comes natural to me. Im a proud Gerudo through and though. I can't exactly give you a formula to be confident Little vai. You need to figure that out on your own" 

Confident…she'd have to remember what Urbosa said. Lydia stretched her arm slightly, giving a small wince and Urbosa cast a glance down to the Knight.

"Lydia, you're still healing from that Yiga ambush. Don't exert yourself." 

'Ugh…if i can't even withstand an attack from the Yiga what chance do i have of facing Ganon!' a soft laugh escaped the chief and a twinkle came to her eye

"you withstood that attack from quick thinking and observation. And you protected me from that windcleaver. 

You're **strong**. Thats enough to beat Ganon." Urbosa looked so hopeful. And..it made Lydia smile. 

A nod left Lydia tightening her hold on the blanket that was over her shoulders and drank the last of her coffee and focused on a spot to get her courage up. 

When was it that whenever she fought, courage was there at the ready but **not when** she wanted to ask Urbosa - Agile, kind, strong fighter **Urbosa** on a date. 

Ah screw it. 

'Urbosa?' 

"Yes?" 

'...Would…would you like to go out with me? On a date that is-!! I-' Oh Hylia this wasn't going **well**. 

Lydia shook her hands, looking all flustered and wanted to curl up and vanish. Urbosa however, let a laugh out and ruffled Lydia's hair. 

"When you're fully healed then yes. You can't have the experience of a full date when **injured** now can you?" 

At the end of the day, Lydia **still** didn't understand how she somehow got a planned date with Urbosa. And after telling Loren about it. 

Well…. 

"Oh Lydia! That's amazing! I knew there was a spark with you two" He wouldn't let her sleep. 

But that was fine. She was just happy to spend more time with her brother. 


	14. Mistakes and the start of calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is a dumb.
> 
> Urbosa scolds her for the dumb. 
> 
> Lorens birthday finally comes and with it, the start of the fight for Hyrule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've nearly finished the first arc for this book!
> 
> I'll probably go in and add some fillers at a later date (such as going more in depth into Urbosa's and Lydia's relationship) or put them in as one shots.
> 
> Chapter 16 we will finally hit post calamity Hyrule with an amnesiac Lydia. 
> 
> Enjoy!

×Lydia always thought that any idea was a good idea. 

Until it wasn't×

* * *

There's good ideas 

And then there's absolutely horrible ones. 

Lydia's just so happened to have been a **horrible** idea. 

She was a mess sexuality wise. She really was. And that's the role it played in this **horrible idea**. 

And right now, she was currently fighting off her **now ex-boyfriend** she supposed of three weeks.

It's bad enough to have scars littering her body from the last mission of destroying the yiga clan hideout but seriously? This was taking the absolute piss now. 

She had a windcleaver sized **hole in her torso** and the all the scuffling about in the sand and grit **really** wasn't helping. 

Luck for her however, Lightning hit the Yiga member and Urbosa helped Lydia up. A look of disappointment on the chiefs face. 

Yeah **she was in the doghouse**. 

" **Little vai** . You **really** have to stop getting stabbed"....what?

'..you're not mad about the..?'

"not about him no. Let's get that cleaned up. It looks like it hurts" A small nod left Lydia. 

It hurt. But not as much as her **pride** when Loren finds out about this. 

* * *

"Stop moving Lydia" Urbosa stated, a small huff leaving Lydia and glared over to Loren who was just **laughing** at her injured misery. 

A small hiss of pain escaped Lydia and she jumped back which made Urbosa glare at her. 

"Unless you want it to get infected, you will sit down, stay still and I'll have Loren fetch you a clean tunic" 

"eh!?" 

" **now**. Prince" Loren let a small grumble out, leaving Urbosa's Chambers and Urbosa let a sigh out. 

"it's alright having flexible relationships Lydia. But that one nearly had you killed. Perhaps keep to one partner. Just after the Calamity is stopped" Lydia's head just hit Urbosa's arm and a small groan left her. 

' 'm sorry 'bosa. Can we still go out tonight?' 

"oh no. You need to get **rest**. We can go Molduga hunting another time" Hylia be damned! She was looking forward to that! 

* * *

The journey back to Hyrule was more or less Loren teasing Lydia. 

"Hows your pride?" 

' **Hurt** ' Lydia signed out, a small grumble escaping from her and looked to the castle in the distance. 

It was Lorens birthday in two days. And he'd have to go to the Spring of wisdom...she was sure he knew this too. 

"Lydia…whatever happens…if we fail or if we win..I've had fun, getting to know you. Not just as my appointed Knight.

But as my sister. So, thank you" Loren looked over to Lydia, a bright smile on his face and Lydia replied with her own smile. It was getting late. 

And she had to make camp before it got any later. They weren't getting back to the castle tonight that was for sure. 

The master sword let a small chime out and a quiet sigh left Lydia. Right. 

The master sword. 

She still hasn't gotten used to it and the timer is running out…

She couldn't afford to let her doubt get in the way any longer. 

* * *

Two days later, Loren, herself and the champions trekked to the spring of Wisdom. The champions staying at the bottom of the mountain whilst her and Loren headed up, with Lydia taking guard out in the entrance. 

It was cold. 

She couldn't imagine how cold the water was. She felt sorry for Loren. She really did. They both broke what…law? Curse? Eh, she didn't know. They broke **something** thats for sure. 

They had gone to the spring in the early hours of the morning, when the sun was just starting to rise. And now, when the sun was halfway through the sky, Loren walked to Lydia, head hung in defeat and Lydia gave a look of sorrow to her brother. 

"I can't awaken them Lydia…its too late.." Lydia put a hand on Lorens shoulder, then motioned her head down to the base of the mountain and Loren sighed. 

"Yes. I suppose we have to tell them." Loren took a deep breath in. Held his head high and walled down to the base of the mountain, Lydia following slightly behind. 

Its okay. They didn't have the sealing powers. It's **okay**. They can work something out. 

Once at the base of the mountain, the four champions walked over to the duo and Loren shook his head. 

"Im..im sorry. I couldn't wake them in time.." 

"Loren, its okay. We can find a work around" Urbosa said and the others nodded. 

"If i may…" Mipha spoke up softly, shuffling slightly to Loren and held his hand, "Whenever i have to use my healing powers i…well…" Mipha looked down quickly, seeming to sort out what she wanted to say. 

When she raised her head to speak again, the ground rumbled, the group stumbling slightly and Lydia held her breath. No more talk.

"Im sorry Mipha. We need to get you back to your beasts" Loren stated. Lydia nodded, unclipping the slate from her belt and urged everyone to gather round them. 

Then they warped to The Zora domain first. 

"Mipha. Good luck" 

"Be safe, Prince" 

Then, it was the Rito village. 

"If Lydia can't cut ganon down to size then we'll be doomed." Revali said, "So give it your all, hero!" Revalis gaze pierced into Lydia's soul and she nodded. And Revali flew to Vah Medoh in the skies. 

Then Daruk. 

"Daruk, please stay safe! And good luck" 

"you too lil guy. Good luck little hero" Lydia nodded, a smile on her face. 

And finally, Urbosa. 

Loren stepped away to give both champions some space. 

"Lydia, we're counting on you to cut that beast down to size. But, I'm counting on **you** to stay alive long enough to see another day. 

So come back to me alive, Little vai" Lydia felt Urbosa's hands gently cup her face and Lydia let her own hands rest on top of Urbosa's, a small nod leaving from the Knight before stepping away. 

"Prince Loren" 

"Urbosa.." 

"You'll get your powers when we need them most. I'm sure of it. Now, get going." 

"Of course. Please, stay safe. And good Luck" Loren stood next to Lydia and the brother and sister duo warped away to the main tower in castle town. 

And Loren held onto his Sisters hand tightly. 

And Lydia noted that the sky had began to turn red. 


	15. A hero's fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you gave a rupee for everytime someone said she'd successfully protect her brother, Lydia wouldn't believe you.
> 
> The siblings are dealt a major loss and Lydia finally gets to be the big sister she was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this ends arc 1!
> 
> Arc 2 is Lydia waking up and meeting shiek as well as learning more about herself. Relearning anyway. 
> 
> So enjoy this chapter!

×Lydia hadn't been there to protect Loren since birth. 

But, she'd give her life for him now. For her brother×

* * *

The pair had made it back to the castle without any injury. Loren looking about for any glimpse of his mother, Link or even Sheik.

Lydia was too focused on making sure no enemy was near them, the master sword tight in her grips.

"Lydia! Loren!" That was Sheiks voice. Another rumble from the earth came and the duo stumbled, a small grunt leaving Lydia and looked to the moat. 

Four towers with guardians. And some were heading this way. 

Sheik's hand grabbed Lydia's arm, pulling her upright and Lydia nodded in thanks. 

"Sheik! I couldn't- I'm sorry" Loren was on the verge of tears. He was scared. Lydia was too. 

And she thinks everyone else was equally as scared. 

"Loren, you have **nothing** to be sorry for. Your mother is so, **so** proud of you. She always will be. Lydia, please-" Lydia pulled the two of them behind her, shield raised and parried a shot that came from a nearby guardian. 

Sheik didn't have to say anything else. Lydia glanced back to Sheik, a nod leaving her and grabbed Lorens wrist and began running. 

"Sheik-!" Loren looked behind him, arm stretched out before spotting Link walk to the Sheikah and kneel. 

Sheik could only watch as Lydia ran to get Loren safe and looked down to her side to see Link. 

"Link, your duty is done. As is mine" Zelda pulled her mask down and gave Link a small smile, holding her hand out at the same time. 

"I only wish that our children can break the curse that we had to endure" The beep of a guardian was heard and Zelda closed her eyes. 

She may not see a new dawning of an era, but she knew her children will survive and rebuild from the ashes. 

"I'll be by your side, now and forever. My queen." That was the last thing Link said before the blast left the guardian. 

And somewhere away from the castle, Lydia felt herself cry. 

* * *

The best course of action - she reckoned, was get to hateno. It was safe there. 

By now, it was night and the rain had disguised any tears that the duo had shed from their escape from the castle. 

Loren slipped, his grip lost from Lydia and fell to the ground. Lydia looked back, skidding to a stop and walked back to Loren, crouching down and placing her hands on either side of his shoulders. 

"How…how did it come to this..? 

The divine beasts…the guardians.." Lydia felt a pang in her chest…Urbosa..Mipha..daruk and revali…

Most likely dead…

"They've all turned against us. It was… **Calamity Ganon. It turned them all against us!"** Loren slowly looked up to Lydia, tears threatening to break from his eyes, "And everyone - Urbosa and Mipha - Revali and Daruk…they're all trapped inside those things..its all **my fault!**

Our only hope for defeating Calamity Ganon is lost because i couldn't harness this **Cursed power**!

"Everything- **Everything that I've done up until now…** it was all for nothing…" Hands were brought up to Lorens face, hiding his tears before wiping them and pulling his hands down, eyes narrowed and voice strained, "All my **friends…** the entire **kingdom**..our mother most of all…I tried..and I failed them all…i left them…all to die…" Lorens voice was just a whisper. And he fell into Lydia's arms crying. 

She wished…oh how she **wished** that she was the one to carry that burden. She wished she could tell her brother that everything will be okay. That they could work something out. 

But...hope had left them..all they had was the master sword and her. 

And if she had to. She'd give her life to protect her brother. 

That was a promise she'd keep. 

'we need to get to Hateno, Loren' Lydia signed out, her hands trembling slightly from both anger and fear

Loren looked up to her, blinking back tears and sat up. 

"y-yes. Yes you're right…i just hope the fort is holding up as best as it can." Loren slowly stood up and Lydia knelt in front of him. 

"Lydia. As my sister. You are **no longer** my appointed Knight. You are the last defence we have against Calamity Ganon. We move to Hateno now." Lorens voice wasn't that steady. But he still had authority in his voice. 

That was good enough for her. 

Lydia stood up, took Lorens hand in hers and they resumed running again.

The fort wasn't far and then they'd get to Hateno. They'd be **safe and** \--

Lydia pulled her shield out, holding it out in front of her and pulling Loren behind her and parried a shot from a nearby guardian. 

They kept running. 

And Lydia kept deflecting shots until her shield broke. 

And when that happened. She resorted to using the master sword. 

Each hit she took. She swung back twice as hard. She was exhausted, scraped and bruised and she was sure the residue from guardians shots had hit her. 

But Lydia was still protecting her brother. Still protecting the prince. 

She was on one knee, keeping herself propped up by the master sword and Loren spoke up

"Lydia go- save yourself! I'll be fine- please don't worry about me!" She heard desperation in his voice. 

Lydia kept looking at the oncoming guardians, her breathing heavy. 

" **Run!** " no..she couldn't run. 

Lydia pushed herself up, stumbling backwards slightly and Loren gave a small yell of concern and Lydia moved backwards, keeping Loren behind her at all times as she eyed the guardian coming ever closer to them. It's eye beaming down on the both of them. 

Cold and **hungry for death**. 

The guardian climbed up to higher ground, aimed at Lydia. Began charging its attack up. 

" **NO!** " Lydia was pushed aside and Loren now stood in front of her, his arm out and hand outstretched. 

And a gold light surrounded him with the mark of the triforce glowing brightly. A blinding light left Lorens hand and Lydia had to squint to see that the guardians touched by the light were deactivating. The malice leaving them. 

The light left and Loren pulled his hand down, "Was…was that…? The power.." 

And Lydia collapsed to the ground, curled up and the master sword to the side. 

"No- no…" Loren ran to his sisters side, holding her up and a weak cough left her, "Lydia- get up! You're going to be just fine.." 

Lydia glanced to Loren one last time and fell limp in her brothers hold. 

Loren buried his face into Lydia's chest, Sobs wracking his body and stayed like that until the sword chimed. 

Loren looked up, looking over to the sword and blinking back tears 

"The sword? There's…so she can still be saved..?"

"Prince!" Loren looked up two see two sheikah making their way towards him. 

"Prince! Are you alright!?" The sheikah knelt down and Loren glanced to his sister. A look of determination on his face. 

"Take my sister to the shrine of resurrection. If you don't get her there immediately we are going to lose her **forever!** Is that clear! 

So make haste and **go!**

**Her life is now in your hands"**


End file.
